1967
Theatrical releases Feature Films * February 8 - Monkeys, Go Home! * March 8 - The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin * June 11 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is released to theaters for the fifth time in celebration of its 30th anniversary and in memory of Walt Disney. * July 19 - The Gnome-Mobile * October 18 - The Jungle Book and Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar * November 30 - The Happiest Millionaire Shorts *March 23 - Scrooge McDuck and Money Theme park happenings * February 2 - The Reedy Creek Improvement District, and two cities inside it, Bay Lake and Reedy Creek, the future home of Walt Disney World, are announced by Roy O. Disney. * March 18 - Pirates of the Caribbean officially opens at Disneyland. * May 12 - The Reedy Creek Improvement District and its two cities are signed into law and construction begins on Walt Disney World, then known as simply "Disney World." * July 2 - The PeopleMover, Rocket Jets and Carousel of Progress open at Disneyland as part of the park's New Tomorrowland. * August 5 - Adventure Thru Inner Space opens at Disneyland. * August - 17-year-old Ricky Lee Yama dies trying to jump between two cars on the PeopleMover. Character Debuts *October 18 - Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Flunkey, Bandar-log, Shere Khan, Kaa, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Hathi, Jr., Winifred, Rama People Births *January 2 - Tia Carrere (actress, model and singer) *January 12 - Vendela Kirsebom (model and actress) *January 24 - Phil LaMarr (actor, voice actor and comedian) *January 28 - Jan Lamb (Hong Kong voice actor) *February 1 - Meg Cabot (author) *February 20 - Kath Soucie (voice actress) *March 16 - Lauren Graham (actress and producer) *April 14 - Tim Holmes (film actor) *April 18 - Maria Bello (actress, singer) *April 20 - Lara Jill Miller (actress, attorney, voice actress) *April 30 - Steven Mackintosh (English actor) *May 1 - Tim McGraw (country singer and actor) *May 18 - Emmanuelle Alt (journalist, writer and magazine editor) *June 5 - Stephen J. Anderson (animator, film director, screenwriter and voice actor) *June 6 - Max Casella (voice actor) *June 6 - Paul Giamatti (actor and singer) *June 26 - Audrey Wasilewski (voice actress) *July 5 - Silvia Ziche (Italian comic book artist and writer) *July 16 - Will Ferrell (actor, writer and comedian) *July 18 - Vin Diesel (actor, writer, director and producer) *July 20 - Reed Diamond (actor) *July 22 - Irene Bedard (American actress) *July 22 - Rhys Ifans (Welsh actor and musician) *July 23 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (actor and director) *July 27 - Takuya Kirimoto (Japanese voice actor and actor) *July 31 - Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese voice actor) *August 8 - Lee Unkrich (director, editor, and screenwriter) *August 22 - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (actor and former fashion model); Ty Burrell (actor and comedian) *August 25 - Tom Hollander (actor) *September 12 - Jason Statham (actor and diver) *September 21 - Faith Hill (singer) *September 22 - Michelle Ruff (voice actress) *September 27 - Debi Derryberry (voice actress, singer, composer and kids' entertainer) *October 5 - Guy Pearce (actor and musician) *October 10 - Michael Giacchino (composer) *October 19 - Yoko Shimomura (composer) *October 28 -Julia Roberts (actress) *October 31 - Adam Schlesinger (songwriter, composer and record producer) *November 9 - Daphne Guinness (artist) *November 9 - Guido Quaroni (voice actor) *November 22 - Mark Ruffalo (actor) *November 23 -Salli Richardson (actress) *December 1 - Nestor Carbonell (actor) Deaths *March 5 - Mischa Auer (actor) *March 6 - Nelson Eddy (singer and actor) *March 23 - Duncan Macrae (Scottish actor) *April 22 - Tom Conway (actor and elder brother of George Sanders) *May 8 - LaVerne Sophia Andrews (singer and member of The Andrews Sisters) *June 10 - Spencer Tracy (actor) *July 12 - Basil Rathbone (voice actor) *August 13 - Jane Darwell (film and stage actress) *October 3 - Pinto Colvig (voice actor) 1967